THE PUPPETS TEAR
by Mattorgaming
Summary: awesome
What if I went into a video game?...

...A video game called Five nights at Freddy's. You know this game, the creator Scott Cawthon, refers to it as "four games, one story". This is what happened, the story that changed our lives.

One week ago, I was laying on the couch, playing video games. Then out of nowhere, it sucked me up and brought me into the game and I was the main character...Timmy was a flying bird, then he bumped into me.

"Matt?" Timmy said.

"I'm Freddy!" I said, scared. Suddenly out of nowhere, Logan came running past.

"I'm Foxy!" he said excitedly. "OMG, I'M FOXY!"

"Greetings," A mysterious voice says,

"I am Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights At Freddy's!"

"Why are we here!?" I ask.

"Because you are my best players. YOU must find me and fight me

so I can prove I'm better than you, or else you'll never see your family again. Mu hahaha! " He teleports away.

There was a vid silence

"Ok, let's go out to find him" I said, trembling in fear.

"Ok" said Foxy and Timmy. Trembling in fear as well.

We walked outside and there was a sign saying Freddy Hills. It reminded me of myself because I took the body of Freddy Fazbear. After that, we met two people: one was named Bonnie The Bunny, and the other was named Chica The Chicken, and someone named Fredbear. Fredbear looked a lot like me. Bonnie and Chica were nice, but Fredbear creeped me out. They brought us to a place called choppy's woods and in there was a pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We met someone else, his name was Springtrap. He and Fredbear were buddies, Springtrap was in the back room. Only Fredbear and Springtrap could see the back room because they were the very first two animatronics and it was programmed into them.

Fredbear and Springtrap saw pretty strange animals miles away at a wild river. They even saw fish jumping in the river. It was an amazing sight. The fish were all different colors like red, white, and black. The strange animals were so different. Almost like two different animals in one. There was a horse with a face of a chicken. A monkey with body of a kangaroo. They also saw trees that were hundreds of years old. The others were also completely amazed at what they could see. It definitely was cool, but so strange. But we are still trembling in fear. We don't want to be trapped in this strange world forever.

While we were walking, we ran into a kid named Balloon Boy. He told us to call him Bb. He was a nice kid.

"I heard you have to defeat Scott Cawthon, the only way to beat him is with the Puppets Tear," Bb said. The puppet's tear is almost as powerful as the puppet and is the only thing that will let you defeat him.

"Where is it?" Foxy said.

"It's in the puppets corner," said Bb, he was amazed at what the puppet could do, because he was so young. Then we walked over to

the pizza place and we looked for the Puppet's Corner. I didn't see anything but the The Puppet about to attack us.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Bb screamed!

"I can stop him." Springtrap said calmly.

Springtrap screams really loud and scares The Puppet. He had the power of 2,000 Scott Cawthon's, he had trust issues though. Springtrap convinced him into giving us the tear, but that was the easy part. Then when we tried to open the door. It was locked, but because Timmy was a bird, he could fly out through the vents and open the door and that is exactly what he did. Timmy probably had the best power out of all of us just because he was small.

"Nice moves Springtrap." I said

"Now how do we get to Scott?" I said.

On our way to Scott's we met a thing named Chipper. He had insane power. He tried to kill us with his he put the axe over his head and starting fighting.

"Who is this guy!?" Foxy said.

"That's Chipper!" Fredbear said.

Chipper was INSANE. He kept swinging the axe everywhere, but we got away with our lives, but not much else. All that mattered is that we had the puppets tear. Scott Cawthon lived in Trash Scrap, his laier was not too far away. It was a circus tent. We walked in.

"You found me" Scott said

"FIght us coward" I Shout.

"MINION ATTACK!" Scott shouted.

He had insane power. He sent the Security Owl. Then the Puppet came out of nowhere and powered up the tear.

"Puppet you came back to help us!" Chica said.

Then the tear opened up and made a permanent Neon wall and we shot it a Scott Cawthon with our courage and bravery.

"WHAT? HOW!?" Scott roared.

He with defeated turns into millions and millions of pixels. He can no longer harm us.

Then we all start to turn into pixels slowly...

"Goodbye" Logan,Timmy, and I say with tears in our eyes to leave our friends…

We give a big group hug and teleport away.

"Game Over" I say

CONCLUSION

Timmy ,Logan, and I woke up on the couch. Our parents shout "dinner!" The doorbell rings "I'll get it" I say Scott Cawthon was at the door and said "Congrats on beating me you are the best players and that is permanent." We felt happy...

 _ **Game Over**_

 _ **You Win**_


End file.
